magnus_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
War of Fiction Chapter 61
Chapter 61------------------- ' ' Mickey stood out of the shadows holding the crossbow in his hands “Bart didn’t want me killing Disney’s but in this case I have to sorry Jafar” Mickey said, Prince, Merlin, Pete and Dipper Pines also came out of the shadows with Disney “Wait, Mickey don’t kill me not yet what’s the point you can use me to get to Walt, he doesn’t have many followers you need me” Jafar spoke “You're right he doesn’t have many followers and that’s the thing after you it’s just Philip and then the only person left is Walt, Jafar you picked the wrong side my friend” Mickey spoke “Mickey, look man I’m afraid truth be told, I don’t want to die just please put me in a jail a cell just don’t kill me Mickey, think of what Sir Bart said to you” Jafar reminded him, Mickey looked at the floor thinking “Mickey we just kill, alright you know the plan we need this guy dead along with the others come on I can do it myself” Pete spoke to Mickey. “You’re right” Mickey drew a sword from his belt pointing the sword at Jafar he swung it back to clash with Jafar as he was about to slam the sword into Jafar’s neck “Stop, Now Mickey” A voice said from behind the group looked behind to see Walt and Phillip, Phillip holding his sword and Walt holding a gun “So Mickey let’s talk” Walt smiled ' ' Elsewhere in the town hall of Springfield, the lasers from Radioactive man continued he screamed out loud “I know fall out boy is dead whoever or whatever did this own up now and I may spare a painful death”. Bonnie and Majula were looking at the hero still taking shots “I wonder, which one of those fuckers took down his sidekick and how” Bonnie asked Majula “That would of been my mate death” A voice spoke behind her Bonnie looked behind her to see Phil standing there, she couldn’t believe her eyes “Oh jesus, how are you we thought you died how did you find us” Bonnie said hugging the man “Look Bonnie I ain’t got long till my friend picks me back up, I just wanted to say Master Chief is safe too..and we have some good people with us” Phil explained “Why can’t you stay” She asked “It’s just who my friend is he’s a pushy son of a bitch and I need to get back to the place we are at” Phil said. Suddenly Batman, The Hound and Lara all ran into the room “Bonnie we need to” Batman stopped “Phil is that you how the fuck are you here” Batman said staring in front of them “No time to explain sorry...I can help you if you want people just give me a gun I haven't got long” “Okay...explain later we got some racists to kill” Batman said handing the man a shot-gun ' ' Louie climbed himself into the room with Fat Tony across the hall closing the door to the room Tony and his son were in “Boss I’ve been winged, Frankie is dead” Louie informed his boss “Shit, I've been shot too I’m leaving this shit to my boy, damn it Louie what have we gotten into why did we agree to this, first the Don, then Legs, then Johnny and now Frankie too” Tony said. Meanwhile in the spare room Don and Bernice occupied it Don still in a hospital bed waiting holding his gun “I should be out there killing people, I’m no use here” Don spoke “No you're no use out there, you need to rest pretend it ain’t happening” Bernice said to Don “Yeah like I can just do that pretend the bullets ain’t happening woman, you don’t get it I’m a man of war I need to be out there” Don said. The door to the room began to open both Don and Bernice pointed their guns at the door, a younger black male stepped in wearing a beanie “Bernice” The man said “Oh Chester” She said hugging him “You can put the gun down Don” She said but Don left his gun pointed at Chester “Nevermind him chester” She spoke “It’s a slaughter out there lot’s of people are being killed” Chester said “I know did you see Julius is he okay “ She asked “No I didn’t see him, look sis I didn’t think you would be here, I thought you’d be fighting on the other side on Burn’s side” He said “Of course not that man is a evil bastard we need to stop him” She said “Yeah some people think that” He said “Look sis, like I said I thought you’d be on the other side” “Yeah but we know right that I’m not it’s all okay” she said hugging him again “That’s the thing it’s not okay, Burn’s is what’s right” He said He took out a knife from behind his back about to wedge it into his sister’s heart when BANG Don had shot Chester in the side he dropped the knife in pain holding his side. Bernice screaming in horror, “You bitch Bernice, you fucking” “Shut up she’s your sister man how could you” Don asked “She’s no sister of mine” Chester spoke spitting blood still stanidng. Don shook his head “Damn, they really fucked up your head” he said firing a bullet directly into Chester’s brain “Let me fix that” Don said, whilst Bernice began to scream as her brother lay dead on the floor, she bent down to her brother cradling his body “You didn’t have to kill him you fucking monster” , Hibbert burst in “Bernice what’s the,... Oh my” He said as his wife was crying he too knelt down to comfort her. ' ' Marko shook his head still pointing his gun at Kyle “I’m sorry kid” Marko spoke before firing the bullet towards Kyle’s chest but Death stood in front of him taking the bullet for him “Marko that’s the second person now” Death said looking down at mother teresa “Look Death I’m sorry okay but these people they caused all those innocent lives to end, I wanted those people gone okay” Marko said “Yes but in that process you’ve killed an innocent woman who I honestly wanted to keep alive and you nearly killed Kyle who honestly we should be protecting with our lives because he’s from the real world and not dead “ Death explained Marko lowered the gun Sandy looking at him shaking her head “We are sorry please don’t kick us out” Sandy begged “I know you two mean well and so does Wilson, Tina, Hermione and so did Bob and his wife but Death is not always the right way, oh yeah by the way chief ain’t dead at all and I’m going to save him mainly because his death will cause a lot of arguments” Death said picking up master chief with great strength, he carried him out of the room, Kyle scared out of his mind following death to the hospital section of the building playing chief down on one of the bed, a plant by the side suddenly transformed into Mother Nature “Death did you want me for something” She asked “Yes can you revive him take the poison out of his system please” Death asked “No, he needs the magic touch of Death” She spoke “Ah” Death sighed before brushing his hand over chief’s cheek he opened his eyes gasping for air ' ' In the town hall bullets still fired from every direction, Fat tony and Louie lay on the ground together whilst Fat Tony’s son fired his gun out of the window towards Constance and Stu he managed to hit Disco Stu in the shoulder he fell back in pain he took cover reloading “Winged another” Michael shouted “Good son kill them off” He shouted. Michael smiled firing out the window but Constance managed to fire a shot towards the boy going into his shoulder he fell back in pain bleeding “No” Tony screamed standing up in pain firing three bullets into constance's chest killing her “Hibbert….Hibbert” He screamed. Dr. Hibbert came running in the room to see the three males all badly shot “Help my son save him please” Fat tony spoke Hibbert nodded his head going towards the boy a spray off bullets came towards them Hibbert getting down “I need Stu killed if I’m to operate” Hibbert said. Fat tony and Louie nodded and were about to help fire at the man when they heard a loud BANG, from a shotgun they looked out the window to see Phil Michell standing with it in his hands smiling next to him was Lara and Sandor “I got him” Phil laughed taking out a bottle of vodka and taking a swig pouring some on Stu’s body. Hibbert, Louie, Tony carrying Michael rushed to the Mayor’s office room.